Stryker Missile
by SilverZeo
Summary: The story of What Happened to General Stryker of the Dingo Army from the Archie Universe and how General Kage came to be in charge with Eggman supporting him...
1. Chapter 1

**_Stryker Missile_**

**Author's Notes**: Here's the story of what happen on Angel Island during Sonic's Space Odyssey. I only read about Stryker, so I'm sorry if he's off character. I'm just going on what I can get at Sonic HQ and Wikipedia.

In a dark underground craven with the catacombs of Lava Reef, deep within the giant chunk of earth that is Angel Island, the supreme leader of the Dingo Army, General Von Stryker, was outraged by the report that he was reading in the main HQ of metal-tents that made up the Dingoes' _temporary_ home. After reading the report in whole, he slammed his huge, muscular fist against on his desk.

"Bring him in," he growled to his subordinate outside.

A middle-age dingo that entered the tent looked almost like Stryker himself, only this one was had a smaller build, no blonde buzz-cut on top of his head, and no scars over his right eye or on any of his arms. The Name tag on the soldier's jacket said 'Lt. Stryker.'

"Lieutenant," said the elder Stryker in a flat blunt manner.

"General, Sir." Said the younger in same tone.

The tenacity was so thick between the two dingoes that you if you walk between them, would suffocate from the lack of oxygen.

"Do you know why I called you in here, Lieutenant?"

In a blunt manner, the Lieutenant said, "Reason: Yes. Purpose: N-"

"Very well then, I'll enlighten you." interrupted the General aggressively. He then turned his attention to the report. "At 345 hours last night, you and two other lieutenants were noticed gone from camp by the night watchmen."

"I don't see what's bad about that-"

"BUT at 330 hours, 15 minutes BEFORE your noted disappearance from the soldiers' dormitories, three hand-lasers, were MISSING at the supply hub."

The Lieutenant muttered under his breath, "You call that _tarp_ a 'dormitory?'"

"And after putting two and two together, the watchman then sounded the alarm and issued a search for you and you're comrades… and they did found you… At 550 hours… in an Echidna civilian household... with your weapons smoking from recent fire…"

"… and what IS the problem, old man, sir?"

"… We Dingoes have been fighting the Echidnas since their tribe attack ours' all those millenniums ago…"

"Oh not this again," muttered the Lieutenant.

"…and when our people made that truce, we were told that our former homes would be rebuilt… but those _stinking_ echidnas had yet to keep their promise to do so. All the while, we are force to leave like run down bums in their city and left us to provide ourselves a base camp in these underground ruins so we can have to shelter to wait for their so called promise..."

The lieutenant then bolted up and said, "And we kept on waiting since that Knuckle-Head hero of theirs' passed away and we're still waiting when his still in the mainland. We could've have gotten rid of those bug-munching echidnas then and we can do it now. But you've gone _soft _with all that waiting, pops."

General Stryker glared up at his son with a murderous glance and he then growled in a controlled manner, "You stupid little punk runt. Do you think I _enjoyed_ all that waiting. Didn't you know how disgusted I as I sated the echidnas' discrimination against us by giving us an empty promise."

"Yea, why else you wouldn't retaliate against those dirt-diggers."

"Because it was Knuckles who made that promise with me, it the government that's not fulfilling it. He cares about everyone, not just his own kind. So if I declared war on the Echidnas, I would be the one break the promise with Knuckles, and I NEVER break a promise with someone I respect as an equal."

The Lieutenant then slump back into his seat, "Oh, _boo-who_."

"I understand you're frustration, boy. But what you did… it wasn't an act of war…"

"They were echidnas. And in war, all is fair."

"On military forces and official buildings: yes. But what you did was an act of terror… something so low that no Dingo would ever do, no matter how bad the situation is."

"So you're siding with the enemy now, General?"

"You still don't get it, do you? The civilians are the ones who have to live what their government gives them. They are some that out there who outrage about the policies for us Dingoes."

"LIKE WHO? None of those stinking echidnas give a rat's tail for us. Even after we teamed up with them to kick that Mammoth's butt and again to fight off those space-squids, they did squat for us!"

"It just seems _that_ way. We need to keep a good image for ourselves so that most of the echidnas will-"

"What? Give us Doggy-Treats? I'm sick of this nice guy act. We should just use our resources at hands and take what WE deserve."

"And if we do so, we'll start another war! A good commander could at least see obvious outcomes from their actions."

"I'm just going what you taught me, old man. You're the one who change. You would take any advantage to take those spike-fists out. So far, you turned down those offers from Robotnik, and with that egghead's help we could RUN Angel Island."

"From what I told, that Overlander betrayed his own kind. So why should I trust them with my people?"

"If he gets out of line, we'll BLOW HIM UP!"

"It won't be that simple. Eggman has been known to pull a fast one on those who thought they can outsmart him… I manage to keep the Ehidnas' trust by promising justice for your actions. Your court marshal will start tomorrow. Pack you things by 1200 hours, you will be exile from the army and from the Island. You're dismissed…. Son."

The Lieutient simply got out of the chair with a sour face and stomped away. Stryker kept a stern face as his son started to leave. But the younger dingo took one more chance to mouth off.

"You know what, old man? You need to learn to know what's best for the Dingoes. Not just what you think is best."

"I could say the same to you, pup." replied the General.

Lt. Stryker then left the tent in a huff, leaving his father in the dark tent, with only an overhanging lamp as a source of light. Who then mumbled to himself,

"Where did I gone wrong with you, Kage?"

000

The Soldiers' sleeping area was quite rowdy when Lieutenant Stryker came back from his briefing with his old man.

"The old man has gone soft with the enemy; he's willing to punish his own son to please those short-stop pin-cushions. If we don't take action for ourselves, our grandkids will be force to leave in this carven as well as their children. We need a change of command if we want the Dingoes to be back in full glory again. We need a mutiny."

The other soldiers, who were at the peak of their patience with the echidnas' empty promise, agreed highly of the idea but there were doubts.

"But can it be done? General Stryker does have some loyal soldiers on his side. If this fails, all of us would be the ones banish." One solider pointed out.

"Oh, don't you fret about that," said Lieutenant with a devilish smirk, "I have an idea that settle that. We just need to overthrow the General in such a way, that everyone would respect our authority rules. And BOY do I have a _way_." The Lieutenant then open his bulky hands to relieve a strange silver device. Its shape was that of an egg-shape head with two long mustaches that became bushy at the ends…


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two. 

"Well, Well," said the sinister chubby face of Doctor Ivo Robotnik, AKA: Dr. Eggman. "If it isn't little Stryker Jr., I've been wondering when you will use that device I gave you."

The _good_ doctor had arranged this '**house-call**' on the other side of Angel Island for Kage, silently under the Echidnas' surveillance to not be noticed. Kage Stryker had set this to meet up with Ro-_butt_-nik along with some of his fellow mutineers.

"General Von Stryker has gotten soft. He choose to befriend with that Knuckle-Headed Echidna slime and forgotten the blight of his own people. We demand satisfaction. An Eye for an eye. The echidnas has forced us to live underground, we want feel the scorn we feel. We want them to follow our rules and laws, only then we can have eternal peace between us."

"Hmmm, a scorned race of people who want to equalize things by destroy and enslaving a civilization? PERFECT!" said Egg-butt out loud, "I have just the right things for you."

The evil goofy doctor then led the Dingo insurgents to his ship, which seemed to be modeled after a 'saw-fish.' On the inside of the ship, there row and rows of various kinds of weapons and ammunition.

"Take what you need, but take all you want!" said Eggman and the Dingoes went off like kids in a candy store. Only Kage and his most loyal subordinate stayed with the Dr. Robotnik.

"I want something… that can insure victory over the Echidnas." Stated Kage.

"Well," said Eggman, "The chemical weapons are over-"

"NOO!" commanded the Dingo, "I'm considering undergoing a transformation. To show that Dingoes are superior to echidnas."

"Ah huh."

"You know how some of the echidnas are partly cyborgs… even the Freedom Fighters have that cyborg Bunnie?"

"Ah huh…"

There was a moment of silence between the insane Overlander with a doctor's degree and the Dingo militant. The later then broke the slience.

"DANG IT! Make me a cyborg!"

"Well," pondered the scientist, "It would be a long arduous operation that would require-"

"Just partly Roboticize me!" snapped the Dingo,

"Wow… some one DEMANDING to be roboticized, that's a first."

"I must have power beyond that of any normal Mobian! When people see me, I want them to know I have power! I want them to know I can take their lives!"

Eggman started to feel nervous, "Are you SURE Stryker is getting soft? Sounds like he's rasing you right in his footsteps."  
"The old man has diverted his way to a path that he hopes that can respect from others from being passive and understanding instead of the way that gains us power."

"Well, okay then, just follow me this way," Eggman then led the Dingoes to his secret room, thinking to himself, _This guy is seriously messed up!_

000

General Stryker was at a vid-phone station, talking to a certain red echidna in a far way kingdom.

"… and that's what happened, Knuckles. My son will be turned in tomorrow."

"That's… that's…" the echidna was having trouble expressing his feelings over the grave news, "… that's really going to set you guys back. The Echidna Elders can be a real pain at times."

"Don't be afraid to express you're outrage." Said Stryker sternly, "I've been thinking about what my father said to me so long ago. I was too young to understand back then, The Dingoes need to get on with their lives. We're fighting something that happened hundreds of years ago. We wasted generations over a dispute that can never be resolved. And now, we're paying the price for it, we have become less civilized then the Overlanders."

"HEY!" said a little girl in the background.

Knuckles turned to her and said, "He didn't mean that personally, Hope."

"Any news about the blue hedgehog?" ask Stryker.

"Still the same: Nothing." Answered the echidna "The princess is still taking it pretty hard."

"There is till hope, he maybe be alive. His body STILL hasn't been found."

"I don't think Sally will take that last part has good news."

"It is officially 2300 hours, I've stayed passed lights out and Taps, time for me sign off and enage my duties as tonight's night watchman."

"Good Night to you too." Was the echidna's reply before the screen went blank.

The Dingo Commander then contemplated on what he just said as well as he entire life. Though he now understands what his dear, departed father said to him long ago, but now he felt he betray the way of his ancestors. Though the Dingoes are advance in Military tactics and weaponry, they do have standard tradition of pride. But Stryker knew that things have to change over time in order to exist. But what he didn't he know was the changes that were soon to come.

000

Kage was standing on a steel platform that was surrounded by various lasers from above, to the left, and to the right. Not too far off, Robotnik and the subordinate stood, right next to the control console for the contraption.

"You might experience a few side effects," warned Robotnik, "Lost of free will, lack of aging, lost of the emotions of love and caring, as well as various other things. You do know about deal, right?"

"The Dingoes will work behalf of your Empire on Angel Island." Said Kage grimly, "As long as the ends justified the means: the Dingoes will do anything to take down those echidnas."

"Good for you, I always believe this world could be a better place if there were more people like you. Let's began, shall we?" Said Robotnik with a treacherous smile, _SUCKER!_

The good doctor then pulled the toggled that activated the machine, which started to purr as it started, but that grew into a roar shortly after. The lasers began to spark as bolts of electric jump from on gunpoint to another, forming a web of lighting around the Dingo Militant. The platform that Kage stood on fired a beam of light that engulfed his body entirely. The roar of the became louder, and louder, and louder. This continued on for at least a minute, when Kage's subordinate gotten worried.

"Hasn't he been in there long enough?"

"It isn't done till it is done." Was the doctor's answer.

"You mean you're fully roboticizing him?!?" The solider asked in outrage

"Yes, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Replied Eggman smugly. But this was short lived as the Dingo pulled out a laser gun and aimed it at Robotnik's face. As a reaction to this made the doctor's long mustache to droop. But the solider turn his gun towards the computer panel, and fired upon it.

The roar of the machine weakened down to a shrill 'whimper.' The brunt air in the machine made a thick could of smoke, concealing Kage's body. He then began to talk, a sign that he was not completely roboticized.

"So, you were trying to double cross me, Doctor. I expected as much. But I will not hold it against you, as I am pleased with the results."  
The Dingo then stepped out of his machine. The chubby Overlander and the subordinate Dingo gazed with awe at Kage's new form. The Dingo's right face was now cybernetic, as the same as the entire left-side of his body from the neck down. Both his hands were now taken on the appearance and function of Power Gauntlets, a weapon that Kage's father have in his position. The Eggman symbol was branded over where Kage's heart was suppose to be, almost adjacent to the 'Stryker' name tag. He then said in a partly computerized voice.

"I believe it time for us to take a hold of the winds of change."

000

Stryker was doing his duties as watchman, checking to see his soldiers were at either at their posts or in the dormitories. He was now checking on the last dormitory tent, the one where his son used to belong too.

All were accounted for by Stryker's examination. Every bed had a sleeping Dingo in it. But as the General was leaving the tent, he took notice at a weird sight. A Dingo partly covered in a blanket. The strange part that instead fo a body, there was a pillow. Stryker then pulled off the blanket, revealing that the Dingo in the bed is just a robotic head with a pillow body. A decoy. The sight made the general growl with great anger. Stryker then pulled off the blankets of the other beds, and all had the same thing. Everyone Dingo in the tent, with the exception of General Stryker, were not there. Stryker then had a revelation to what could be the cause of this.

"Kage!" And then the General then ran out of the tent, hoping that he was wrong.

000

Kage stood in front of his newly re formed army. All of the Dingoes were now in new uniforms, which included new sword gauntlets that housed. The small army stood to attention to their new General, who stood over them on a railing.

"My fellow Dingoes!" shouted the cyborg, "We have spent far too long under the Echidnas. Are they not diggers of dirt and bugs? Aren't we are hunters that prey on big game? We should be the ones ruling over them. But do to my father's softness; the Echidnas have walked all over us. But as now, we have the means to conquer them like we did so long ago.  
"As your leader, I hereby abandon my name 'Stryker' as that old man has turned that name, a name that was carried down by the ancient Dingo Chieftain of long ago, into a name that is weak and soft. I will now and forever go by the name 'General Kage!' And from here on end, the Dingoes will TAKE OVER TO WHAT THE ECHIDNAS HAVE!"

Roar of applause erupted from the crowd below. Eggman walked over to Kage and whispered to him,

"Umm, about 'abandoning the name 'Stryker' Thing.' Well… in you're current state, you can't change your uniform now. This means that you can't take off that name tag."

"Doesn't matter," said the cyborg Dingo, "I'll carrying the name for my ancestors, something that my father long forgotten."

000 

General Stryker raced over to the brig tent where his son is supposed to be. As he came to it, the two soldiers that were standing guard saluted to him. They then gave Stryker an updated report.

"General Stryker Sir! Lt. Kage Stryker is still in his tent, Sir!"

"So far, he hasn't made a fuss at all, Sir!"

"Is that so?" asked the general with great skepticism.  
"Yes, Sir," said the two in unison.

"And **who** order you to tell me that **lie**?"

"Why, Lt. Stryker, of course, sir." Said one guard unintentionally, falling for the General's clever trick.

After proving their false loyalty, Stryker grabbed the guards by their heads and slammed them against each other, knocking them out cold. The General then enter the tent, finding it completely vacant. He then noticed on the bed, a strange looking device in shape of a man with a long moustache on the cot.

Clenching his fist in rage, General Stryker raised his hand up to the sky and shouted, hoping that that the heavens would bring a dreaded cruse onto the name he spoke, "KAGE!!!!"


	3. The Challenge

"Is the spot, Solider

"Is this the spot, solider?" demanded Styker as he brought the guard up to his face. The wimpy canine solider just whimpered and nodded a the sight of his general's razor teeth in his jaw.

"Sir, yes, sir." He muttered, "General Kage sir and everyone else are here to receive their weapons from Eggman in order to overthrow the echidnas."

"Good." Stryker then lowered he solider onto the ground. "Like I promise, I'll let you go… AFTER you regain consciousness!" And within a second, Stryker pounded the solider's head in one quick swoop.

As an honorable military man, Stryker would have let the dingo soilder go with out any trouble or anything. But right now he was a seething caludron of rage and disgust. Weeks after the huge conflict with the Xodra, Stryker's own men were criticizing him for not striking the Echidnas after their brief truce to fight the alien threat, that's his ideal that joining with their former enemies would end the dingoes strife was a proven wrong by the echidna council, who just forgotten all about Xodra right after the memorial for the blue hedgehog.

Even though the officials spurn the dingoes, Stryker did notice that many of the civilians began to look at the dingoes in a new perspective. When the general came across Constable Remington after the epic battle, the officer seem to show some respect for him. Maybe it was because the dingoes were the only ones who didn't go back to their old ways after the battle, like Eggman and the Fearsome Foursome Plus Two.

While the people's opinion of the dingoes have changed, Stryker's men's to the echidnas were still the same, if not escalated after the council's spurn. But it seemed that Stryker was the only one who seemed to have control over his anger on the issue, or at least not bother by it.

The general's thoughts on the matter stop as he heard the too familiar voice echoing down the corridor he was walking in, which also cause him growl uncontrollable deep in his throat.

Around a curve the tunnel, Stryker spied a large assembly of his so called loyal soldiers. One by one, dingoes waited in line to be handed a high tech laser rifle and a weapon gauntlet, both of which had the 'EGGMAN' logo printed on them. With these weapons, the Dingo Regiem would have no problem with completing the coup for control of Angel Island from the echidnas. This concept seemed very tempting for the general. But then he spotted something that made him realize the price for this was just too great, not to mention disturbing beyond belief.

Overseeing all of the dingoes from a rock platform was Stryker's son, or at least half of him. Seeing his own flesh and blood as a cryborg and branding the Eggman logo over his own heart filled Stryker with such great disgust they he snarled at the sight. As civilize as most Mobians are, the Dingoes have been known to the most aggressive and feral species on the planet.

Ducking and weaving between boxes of weaponry and rocks, Stryker made behind the platform without anyone noticing him. Seeing his target clear and easy, Stryke pulled out his rifle and aim precisely at his son's head. As easy the shot was, and how it solve everything that went wrong… Stryker didn't found the strength to pull the trigger. The canis general then pulled out his secret weapon that was attached to his belt. He thought he wouldn't need this, but brought it with him just in case. After stretching it over his hand, Stryker flexed his fingers in his power glove. As he clenched his fist, sparks of energy spawn from the electronic device.

Ready, Stryker got on his feet and start to march towards Kage, his plan was crude and simple: He would punch Kage off the platform in front of all of the soldiers, instantly restating him as leader of the dingoes.

Stryker slowly approach the platform, being a quite as he can by not having the sand on the ground crunch with each step he took. He kept his gloved hand in a fist and his armed back, ready to punch once in range; and with one punch, everything will be normal. Each step seemed like a mile to the general. Soon enough, he was just a yard away. He would took another step if wasn't for the sound of cocked laser gun from his side.

"I wouldn't stand down if I was you, sir." Said an all too familiar voice.

Taking a deep breath, lowered his arm and glance over his shoulder to see his form sub commander hiding behind a boulder from Stryker's sight, aiming a laser gauntlet at his former leader's back.

"Gerbil," said Stryker flatly, "I knew you would have changed sides, you spineless rodent."

Upon hearing this, Kage turned his attention from the soliders to his father, "I believe you told me, the first rule of hunting: Make the prey come to you."

"So you were prepared," said Stryker through a some what amused tone, but then he got serious, "Considering that someone who willing transform himself into a monster to gain power would have thoughts off being invincible as a god."

"Don't compare me to that radiated echidna or that overweighed wooly elephant!"

"Why not, you're all in the same range of insanity and ego. You could have taken the time to dispose of me right here and now."

"And why would I do that to you, dear father?"

"Because, I am liability to you. All I have to do to take you down and all of the Dingoes will fellow my commands again. And after this, they'll _think _twice to try to disobey me."

Kage start to rub his chin with his robotic arm, "And if I beat you, the soldiers who have doubts in me would fully convenienced."

"I doubt it," growled Stryker, "partly robotized or not, you're still an over implusive lieutenant and I will take you done with ease."


End file.
